Zoonotic diseases are a threat to human and animal health especially where large numbers of animals and humans interface on a regular basis. The goal of the training program is to partner with the Colorado State Animal Response Team (SART) to increase human and animal health and safety by developing and implementing a "train-the-trainer" program that will facilitate the education of target audiences regarding zoonotic diseases throughout the region. The existing Colorado SART program (http://www.ColoradoSART.org) will be used to test and validate the training program model for subsequent training of other State animal and human health related agencies and their constituents in other Regional States. During years 1-2 of the project, training modules involving important zoonotic diseases will be developed for various target audiences and tested on a range of audiences. In years 3-5, the modules will be used to train the trainers who will then use the modules to train target audiences in their respective constituences. Upon completing these objectives, each State within the region will have public health and veterinary professionals involved with State Animal Response Teams who will be trained in zoonotic disease recognition, epidemiology, and prevention. Once trained, the trainers will diseminate the information to target audiences so as to make a broad cross section of the public who interface with animals aware of zoonotic diseases and the risks involved to human and animal health.